england_women_footyfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 FIFA Women's World Cup statistics
Scoring '''Overall''' ;Overall *Total number of goals scored: '''145''' *Average goals per match: ''' 0''' *Total number of braces:''' 13''' [[Toni Duggan]], [[Nikita Parris]], [[Rachel Daly]], Jennifer Hermoso, Barbara Bonansea, Aurora Galli, Wendie Renard, Eugenie Le Sommer, Vivianne Miedema, Ajara Nchout, Rose Lavelle, Sam Mewis, Megan Rapinoe *Total number of hat-tricks: '''6''' [[Nikita Parris]], [[Toni Duggan]], Cristiane, Cristiana Girelli, Sam Kerr, Alex Morgan *Total number of penalty kicks awarded: '''20''' *Total number of penalty kicks scored: '''17''' [[Toni Duggan]], [[Fara Williams]], Caroline Hansen, Isbaell Herlovsen, Jennifer Hermoso (2), Marta (2), Cristiana Girelli, Yuika Sugasawa, Eugenie Le Sommer, Florencia Bonsegundo, Elin Rubensson, Sara Däbritz, Megan Rapinoe (2), Lieke Martens *Total number of penalty kicks missed or saved: '''3''' Andressa, Sam Kerr, Carli Lloyd *Penalty kick success rate: '''85%''' *Own goals scored: '''8''' Kim Do-yeon, Osinachi Ohale, Mônica, Wendie Renard, Lee Alexander, Aurelle Awona, Jonna Andersson, Waraporn Boonsing ;Timing * First goal of the tournament: [[Toni Duggan]] for [[England women's national football team|England]] against South Korea * First brace of the tournament: [[Toni Duggan]] for [[England women's national football team|England]] against South Korea * First hat-trick of the tournament: [[Nikita Parris]] for [[England women's national football team|England]] against Norway * Fastest goal in a match: '''3 minutes''' Lindsey Horan for [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] against Sweden * Latest goal in a match: '''90+10 minutes''' [[Ellen White]] for [[England women's national football team|England]] against Nigeria ;Teams * Most goals scored by a team: '''24''' [[England women's national football team|England]] * Fewest goals scored by a team: '''1''' South Korea, China PR, South Africa, Jamaica, New Zealand, Thailand * Best goal difference: '''+22''' [[England women's national football team|England]] * Worst goal difference: '''–18''' Thailand * Most goals scored in a match by both teams: '''13''' [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] 13–0 Thailand * Most goals scored in a match by one team: '''13''' [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] against Thailand * Most goals scored in a match by the losing team: '''2''' [[Brazil women's national football team|Brazil]] against Australia * Biggest margin of victory: '''13 goals''' [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] 13–0 Thailand * Most clean sheets achieved by a team: '''3''' [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] * Fewest clean sheets achieved by a team: '''0''' South Korea, South Africa, Australia, Jamaica, Scotland, Cameroon, New Zealand, Thailand * Most clean sheets given by an opposing team: '''3''' China PR * Fewest clean sheets given by an opposing team: '''0''' [[England women's national football team|England]], Norway, [[Germany women's national football team|Germany]], Australia, [[Brazil women's national football team|Brazil]], [[France women's national football team|France]], [[Netherlands women's national football team|Netherlands]], [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] * Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a team: '''3''' [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] ;Individual *Most goals scored by an individual: '''7''' [[Toni Duggan]], [[Nikita Parris]] *Most assists provided by an individual: '''4''' [[Fara Williams]] *Most goals and assists produced by an individual: '''8''' [[Toni Duggan]] (7 goals, 1 assist) *Most clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''3''' Alyssa Naeher *Most consecutive clean sheets achieved by a goalkeeper: '''3''' Alyssa Naeher *Most goals scored by one player in a match: '''5''' Alex Morgan for [[United States women's national soccer team|United States]] against Thailand Discipline